Enterprises often maintain a comprehensive “master” catalog that organizes their products or items used in the enterprise, such as a commercial seller of products. The catalog can comprise a taxonomy, for example, which may comprise many nodes of very diverse products, at varying levels of granularity. Typically, a master catalog is maintained in a computer-based database that may comprise the products, product features, and links that organize the taxonomy of the varying products in the catalog.